wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Wild Cats
The Order of the Wild Cats are a powerful, prideful, and boisterous force of female warriors of the Adepta Sororitas. Hailing from the same planet as their Battle-Brothers of the berserk Blood Hounds Space Marine Chapter. Though a few may come from the same tribe and even fewer are from the same family as the Blood Hounds many are actually from different tribes as their is more than 10,000,000 different tribes. However, only less then 500 are able to "produce" acceptable Wild Cats. The Wild Cats are thought to be a myth among the various tribes of Hartjen. As the myth goes, when the oldest daughter of a tribe wishes to be something more than a "birther" she would go deep into the Savannah and try to attempt to tame a Isibane sNgonyama (a Lightning Lion in High Gothic).They specialize in close-combat, and other tactics, like the feared pride Stalk, where the surround an enemy unit and attack and hide in the area. They put more faith in each other to help make the pride stronger together. History Discovered shortly after the Blood Hounds they were known to be fierce fighters and zealot prayers to the Emperor where they see him as not a god but as the Light itself to shine bright and reveal the corrupt.If they spot those who hide in the shadows they will strike back.They are very distrustful of the inquisition along with the other groups in or near Hartjen,however they will support them in battle but with a watchful eye.They are very brutal in fighting and hold honor in blood more than anything else.They also view the other orders as crazed and filled with disillusion for worshiping the Emperor as a god.Many radical orders and inquisitors have tried to make them out as heretics but each claim they bring is only shot down/and or they have little to no proof.After the battle for Hartjen many of the tribes had lost and orphaned kids mainly female and of which a once dying group was able to replenish themselves with the forgotten and lost children. Notable Campaigns Order Organisation Are fluctuated many have found themselves into groups of 20 to 5 are moved around according to battles. They also stay on their 4 Imperial cruiser each holding a thousand troops and they also have reports that they have a single imperial Battleship that is the flagship to the Wildcats currently holding and training 50,000 trainees to be additional troops and to reinforce them.They are also known to capture heretics and traitors and turn them into Penitnet machines and Arco-flagellants to add to their group.They also allow a males to serve them and pilot their ships and a group of them to use weapons however only 200-299 are known to be apart of this group and many only carry swords or close combat weapons.They also make use of Sister Repentia these come from other orders and are known to fight with uncanny strength and rage to the enemy. Notable Members Relena Stormbringer Is the younger sister and Prioress to the Order of Wild Cats. Many say she is very old, But after killing a ton of orks in single combat they see her as a angel of death and have called her "Angel Deth Soul Snatcha" for she yelled that she would feast on their souls and make them feel torment for the rest of their lives.She uses a Condemnor Boltgun (Combi-Stake Crossbow) and a copy of a Axe of Chalcydon. Order Appearance Order Colors Purple and Gold,and Blood Red Order Icon Relations Allies Blood Hounds Coming from the same planet as the Blood Hounds, the Sisters view their "brothers" with admiration and awe. They see them as hero's and honorable warriors who are a standing force to help save the Imperium. They also work extremely well with one another and are seen together as a dangerous and powerful fighting force that could strike fear into any enemy of the Imperium. Yucaten Moon Coming from the barely hospitable moon the tech priest on the moon provide excellent weapons and even have found ways to increase the age of the Wild Cats. Many are known to have made personal weapons for the Wild Cats and the rangers have provided excellent support and have saved more than one Cat before. Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Adepta Soroitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Dovaking12345 Category:Imperium